Diary of a Semi Insane Individual
by WhitePhoenix52
Summary: Ron Prower writes down his ideas as his life progresses in the imprisonment of being Dr. Robotniks 'partner'.


Diary of a Semi Insane Individual

_April 2, 8th year of sentence_

Today I began rebuilding Metal Sonic, yet again. Robotnik and I are hoping this one will not fail. Since the failure of Zero, Robotnik has been wishing he could have destroyed Metal himself. The ironic thing is he's demanding that I rebuild him. I wonder if he's been drinking. Oh well, my work is never done.

_April 3, 8th year_

Resting day is tomorrow. Thank God because I've worked all day and night trying to Metal out of the way. On a normal routine I sleep one day in the whole week, Sunday. It's all the rest I need. I am a Prower after all, and I don't show fatigue due to hunger or thirst, and rarely ever lack of rest. I know these characteristics will be useful someday. I only drink when I succumb to extraordinary amounts of emotion. This rarely ever happens.

_April 4, 8th year- Resting day_

_April 5, 8th year_

Robotnik continues to give me the shaft. Now that Metal has been built, he wants me to finish the rest of the plan, execution. I'm surprised that he's agreeing with my ideas finally. With this new _dark emerald_ I've created, this plan is almost flawless.

_April 6, 8th year_

My plan is all worked out. Metal is to conform into a spherical shape and orbit the planet for three days. On the fourth day, Metal will land and carry out his first priority: destroy Sonic. The impact should do nominal damage to the floating island, as well as catch him off guard. Then again, it will catch my son off guard also.

_April 7, 8th year_

Everyone has a goal in life. There is often a challenge to reach that goal. My goal is to finally get revenge on Sonic. My challenge is to not harm my son in the process. I must warn him about Metal, so he can at least prepare for his arrival. It's my responsibility as a father to ensure his well being.

_April 8, 8th year_

Metal was launched into orbit today. Robotnik hates to admit to our agreement. I agreed to help him destroy Sonic while he agreed to restrain from harming Tails. To any degree does he harm my son, our partnership is over, and one of us is headed for an early grave. I know that if he found out that I warned Tails, he'd be infuriated. If he does, he may become desperate and end our alliance deliberately. That way he could destroy my son and me.

_April 9, 8th year_

I pray that Tails heeds my warning. The _dark emerald_ is capable of more than I expected. If every last bit of its energy can be harnessed, the world may be very vulnerable. It seems there was more than one emerald that was created. I found three more in the container where I created the first one. I tried to analyze just how much energy these things have. The energy reading was increasing at such an extreme rate; I had to shut down the reading before the energy overloaded my computer. That much energy is very dangerous.

_April 10, 8th year_

Metal lands tomorrow. It's a shame because I won't be able to see the battle that will take place tomorrow. Tomorrow is resting day, and I hate to disrupt such a good routine. I'll just have to see the results the day after. It's the only sleep I get all week. I will be able to sleep peacefully though. Tails is getting stronger in spite of Metal's arrival. If he's strong like every Prower before him, I should see him another day.

_April 11, 8th year-_ Resting day

_April 12, 8th year_

The result of yesterday's battle had its highs and lows. The good thing is Tails came through, unscathed. The bad thing is Sonic is still alive and Metal is dead, again. Sonic must have been aware of Metal's arrival also. I fear that Tails may discover the _dark emerald _among the remains of Metal. I have to retrieve that emerald tomorrow as soon as possible. If the power of the emerald consumes Tails, the result may be catastrophic as well as irreversible.

_April 13, 8th year_

Today was one of the few days I've ever seen Tails since we parted. He is growing to be a fine young man. He did discover the emerald just before I got there. He wisely handed to me without question. He must have felt the dark powers of the emerald and the concern of my words. I hope my partner isn't been drawn closer insanity. He's been frustrated ever since I got rid of the _dark emeralds_. I found a total of seven, and I knew if Robotnik got a hold of them, in spite of his frustration, he'd do something desperate. But he found out as I disposed of the last one. I'm sure he'll be fine in a matter of days. He'll be coming up with a new plan sooner or later anyway.

_April 14, 8th year_

While I'm glad that Tails is fine, I'm unexplainably happy that my wife is still alive. She managed to find refuge in a hidden city. Robotnik swore that he would kill her if he ever saw her again. She was glad to hear that I only have two years left of my sentence after this one. After that, I'm free to rejoin her, along with Tails. I can only wait.

_April 15, 8th year_

Today was one of the most awkward days of my life. I found that within a matter of months, my second son would be born. Unfortunately, through my excitement Robotnik found out about this. With my guard down, he threatened to kill me before I had a chance to retaliate. He would let me go only if I told him where this hidden city is. I know he's not a man of his word, but he promises to not harm my wife, as long as my next son is to reside here with me. I have very mixed feelings now. I'm surprised I'm still able to write with all the drinking I've been doing lately.

_April 16,-slept_

_April 17,-slept_

_April 18, - Resting day_

_April 19, 8th year_

I can't believe I've slept three days straight. I can't even remember how much or what it is I drank the last time I was awake. All I know is that is was too much and the wrong stuff.

_April 20, - sick today_

_April 21, - emotional crisis_

_October 15, 8th year_

I haven't felt up to keeping track of my life the past several months. My son, Miles Kevin Prower, was born yesterday. Today Robotnik killed my wife after he took my son. He said she did not give up willingly so, he killed her. He also decided to add ten years to my fricken sentence due to my wife's arrogance. He also said my son has to reside here as long as I do, since he does not want anymore additions to Sonic's little group. My whole life is screwed up. But I shall endure. I have the will and strength as my ancestors did. I would not to bring any shame to the Prower name.

_May 2, 10th year_

Well it's my birthday and I only have ten more fricken years to go. Miles perfectly resembles me. Well, almost perfectly. Like Tails, he has a second tail. The most recent plan against Sonic is relying on me. I think it's time I dealt with him myself. The time will come. For now, I shall raise Miles, watch Tails age from afar, and try my best to keep Robotnik from going completely insane.

_May 3, 10th year_

I guess if I stopped now, and my descendants found these entries, they'd have a good idea of how I lived. Besides, life seems a lot longer if you put it in words, especially if it's the diary of a semi insane individual.

_RP was here._


End file.
